


midnight coffee

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confiding, Drinking Coffee while doing a stakeout sorta, Expansion on scene, F/M, Hugging, Mild Spoilers, Takes place 5x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia hands him his coffee, it still feels piping hot against his palm, but Jordan hardly pays attention to that because the only feeling he’s paying attention to is the way Lydia’s fingers brush against his and linger for a few long moments before finally pulling away slowly.</p><p>And before he can even take the first sip of his coffee, his body is already flooded with warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the second leaked episode yesterday, so mild spoilers from that episode. Also, I don't drink coffee, I don't know anything about coffee, idk what is good and what is not...so coffee lovers don't hate me. pls.
> 
> And it's been a while since I've written a scene according to canon, so sorry if it's kind of eh.

When Lydia hands him his coffee, it still feels piping hot against his palm, but Jordan hardly pays attention to that because the only feeling he’s paying attention to is the way Lydia’s fingers brush against his and linger for a few long moments before finally pulling away slowly.

And before he can even take the first sip of his coffee, his body is already flooded with warmth.

“So, anything suspicious?” Lydia asks as they lean against his car, outside of Tracy’s house.

He shakes his head, letting his back touch the cool exterior. “As far as I can tell, no one’s gone in and no one’s come out.”

She lets out a soft sigh at his response. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

Hearing that, Jordan turns to look at her and sees an apologetic look on her face, a look that shows she’s genuinely sorry for bothering him and asking for his help. It pains Jordan a little to see her like that because he doesn’t think like that about her at all. To him, she’s anything but a bother.

“Not a total waste of time,” he finally tells her softly, reassuringly. Because he got to see her, and that can never be considered a waste of time on his watch.

Lydia perks up at his words, glancing up at him and he watches a smile spread across her pink lips, that smile he loves seeing on her so much that he can’t help but smile himself as well. They lock gazes for a few seconds before she glances down and he turns away to return his focus to Tracy’s house, but he manages to catch the light blush that colors her face when she looks away, and it makes him wonder if he’s responsible for it.

“I’m just glad Tracy’s okay.”

“Me too,” she replies, flashing him another appreciative smile.

Silence falls between them as they finish the rest of their coffee, but it’s not an awkward sort of silence at all. It’s the kind of silence that is comforting, like pausing from reading a really good book and letting your thoughts gather together. That’s how Jordan feels whenever he spends time with Lydia. Their conversations are always interesting (all a bit, a little flirty) and sometimes he thinks he can talk to her about anything, but mostly he just loves listening to her. He loves knowing that she trusts him enough to confide in him and that she knows he’s always there to listen to her, to be her rock.

But he also loves her for her brilliance, for her maturity, for the way she’s just…. _herself._

And at that moment, the image of seeing her as he was bleeding to the verge of death flashes before his mind, and although a hallucination on his part, he can’t forget how real it felt. He can’t forget how she told him to stay with her, how it was going to be okay, how although slowly losing consciousness he felt her hand against his chest and her lips so close...

“Sometimes…,” Lydia suddenly starts, breaking the silence and pulling him out of his thoughts as he turns to look at her. “...I feel like whenever I try to help someone, it just doesn’t work out. Like right now, with Tracy. Or even with you and trying to figure out what you are. It’s been six months and still...nothing.” She presses her lips together, clearly in distress as she looks down at her coffee cup, letting her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain.

“Hey, don’t say that,” Jordan immediately says, extending his hand forward to gently touch her arm. “Just because it looks like we haven’t got anywhere yet doesn’t mean Tracy doesn’t appreciate what you’ve done for her. You reached out to her when no one else did, you tried to understand what she was going through. You were there for her when...she felt alone.” Lydia finally looks up at him and he gently moves a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Just like how you were there for me when I felt alone,” Jordan continues, “when I didn’t know what was happening to me, what was happening in this town. And to be honest, I still don’t know what’s happening in this town half of the time.” She laughs slightly and it makes him smile. “But with you helping me along the way, things aren’t that bad...So thank you. I appreciate it a lot,” he finishes.

Lydia smiles at him brightly. “Yeah?”

His gaze never falters from her as he nods. “Yeah.”

She places her coffee carefully on the hood of the car next to his and turns to him fully this time. “Thank you. I...No one’s ever said anything like that to me before,” she says, her words barely a whisper in the midnight air.

“And I mean every word of it. I do,” Jordan suddenly finds himself saying without hesitation, and he sees the way Lydia’s eyes widen at that. For a moment, he thinks he’s said too much, or he’s made her uncomfortable in some way, but before he can even try apologizing he feels arms wrap around his waist and before he knows it, she’s hugging him.

Jordan’s hugged her before or held her hand, but that was only when he was trying to comfort her after something bad happened. But this, this is different.

It surprises him when he responds so easily to her, wrapping his arms around her as if he was made to just hold her close like this. He rests his chin on the top of her head and takes in the sweet scent of her strawberry blonde hair, and just lets himself forget about the world around them as he hugs her back.

But then the nagging guilt feeling in the back of his mind comes back and he’s the first to let go.

“It’s…getting kind of late, I think I should drive you back home?” He checks the time on his phone and it’s close to 1 AM.

Lydia crosses her arms and looks at him questioningly, “and what about you?”

“I’ll drop you off and then come back and stay a little longer,” he tells her easily.

She quirks an eyebrow up at him disapprovingly. “Do I have to remind you that I’m not the one who has to start their shift at the station in five hours?”

“I...I’ll be fine,” he tries to tell her, but she won’t have it.

“Yeah? I’m sure if you want Sheriff to get you off desk duty, you kind of have to be awake to make a good impression, deputy.” Her tone is teasing but not mocking or insulting, and she’s smiling wide at him now and he knows she has a point.

And so, he gives in. “Alright. I’ll drop you off and then go home to sleep.” He opens the passenger door of his car for her, watching her step in.

“Good. And I’ll bring you lunch at noon on your break,” she says with a smile. He stops from closing the door and before he can even ask, she answers him, “my class ends at 11.”

He nods. “Alright. But...this time, I’ll bring the coffee.”

Her smile widens and her eyes sparkle a little as she nods. “ _Iced Cafe Americano._ ”

“Got it,” Jordan says with a grin.

He shuts her door closed before making his way to the driver’s side, starting up the car and cranking up the heater just for her as he finally takes her home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
